1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and a corresponding method for controlling a power in a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
A communication system designed to maximize a transmission capacity may transmit signals using a maximum power of a power amplifier (PA).